Uncle Nick
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Ron gets some help from an old family friend. This story is set inside KP:STD. It sets the stage for my 'Many Worlds' stories, yet stands alone. R & R.


Uncle Nick

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 4-17-2006  
Nick Fury is © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable,  
Rufus, Steve Barkin and  
Dr. Drakken are © Disney Co.

This story is set between the time Ron talks to Kim in  
the treehouse and goes to Bueno Nacho in 'So The Drama.'

"We'll talk tomorrow…" said Kim as she left the treehouse.

A few seconds later…

"I'm not jealous!" said Ron.

"Hummmnhh," said Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat.

Two minutes later…

"Yes ya are," said a gravelly disembodied voice from the opposite side of the treehouse. "Ya secretly seethe every time she goes out with a 'hottie,'" said the voice.

"Rufus… did you hear that?" said Ron. "There's a GHOST up here with us!"

"Uhhh Ohhh," said Rufus as he scampered into Ron's pocket.

"Ron…" said the voice.

"Don't play me ghost I've got mad fu skillz," said Ron as he went into a monkey kung fu pose.

"Ron…"

"I'm not afraid of you, get out of my treehouse!"

"Calm down Ron," said the voice. The air shimmered in front of Ron as a hood was removed and a craggy disembodied crew cut head with steely gray sideburns and an eye patch over the left eye appeared in front of him.

"Uncle Nick…where's the rest of you!"

"Hold on Ron, I've gotta turn this stealth suit off. The tech boys at the lab know their stuff when it comes ta complicated theory, but they fall on it when it comes to common sense things like where ya put an off switch on one of these things."

'Click' a quietly heroic, muscular form clothed in a lightweight armored navy blue suit with a multitude of pockets shimmered into view under the head.

"Unca Nick," squealed Rufus "Cheese!"

"How're ya doin' Rufus! I got a tub of Camembert for ya!" said Nick Fury.

"Yummy," said Rufus as he scampered up Nick Fury's right leg to take a small tub of cheese out of Nick's thigh pocket and ran back to Ron.

"Unc, what's going on, do you need me for a mission?"

"No, Ron I don't need you for a mission today. I came here to talk to ya about you and Kim."

"What about us?" "We're cool."

"No ya ain't, you've been seething ever since she met this Eric guy."

"Unc it's just that…"

"You've known her for forever and you're afraid of losing your friendship…"

"It's since pre-k, and yeah I am afraid of losing my best friend!"

"Bull! Don't try that crap with me! You're in love with her, and ya have been since ya first met her!"

"Ron, ya gotta tell her."

"I can't Unc' she's my best friend!"

"Dammit boy, you're just as dense about women as your dad was about your mom when he met her!" "If it hadn't been for me your Dad would've never got up the courage to talk to her when the mission was over."

"I can't risk our friendship Unc, I don't want to lose her altogether!"

"Dammit boy, when are ya gonna get it through that thick skull of yers that if ya can't take that risk then the 'friendship' ya have with her isn't worth it!"

"Ron, girls like Kim are VERY rare. Anyone that looks all over the world for her 'best friend' when he does what you did on that Christmas mission last year ain't looking at ya as 'just a friend'!"

"And that incident with the moodulators a couple of months ago shoulda lit a bulb over your head. Moodulators only work with what's already inside a person's heart and soul… she's been waiting for ya to make yer move since then."

"Tell me somethin' Ron, has Kim ever worn that Little Black Dress on her other dates?"

"Uhhh, No."

"See what I mean!"

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh," said Rufus.

"How would you know? It's easy for you to say, you can get anyone you want!"

"Boy, don't ya know that a beautiful woman is the loneliest person on the planet!" "While they're out with or dodging the pretty boys they're always looking for a real fella, hell half the time they don't know it like your friend Kim."

"The other reason that they're lonely is that guys always think that a woman like that has somebody, in this case it's true 'cause Kim has you."

"A woman saves a very special place in her heart for the guy that she wants to be with forever. None of those idiots she's been with got in there, but if ya tell her what's in your heart, You just might."

"I ain't a prince in the looks dept but the ladies like me 'cause I'm real, this one ya could stay with forever! It's your call..."

"And as for 'I can get anyone I want' NOT true. Several gals I've met over the years didn't know how I felt until it was too late!"

"What!"

"I mean several died before I coulda told 'em, on and off the battlefield..."

"Sorry…" said Ron. "Ohhh, Sorry…" chirped Rufus.

"Forget it kid, I'm just sayin' that when the time's right tell 'er... I want ya to give me your word that you'll do it."

"OK… I promise…"

"Good, now I won't haveta pull your clearance for field missions with me in the future."

"What! You wouldn't!"

"Sure I would Ron. Ya don't get to run the world's best spy organization by being a nice guy all the time."

"By the way Ron, nice work turning Drakken's hypertronic devastator drone into a dud, it's nice ta see the training's workin' for ya."

"Rufus keep an eye on him willya, I don't want my favorite nephew getting dinged up."

"Yes, Sir." Said Rufus.

"Ron…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Drakken's up to something and it's so big that my mole can't find out what it is. Be careful."

"Yes sir, I will."

"Hey Uncle Nick…"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for always being there for me and for us… my family I mean."

"It's the least I can do, I owe you guys big time... 'family isn't known by ties of blood but the bonds between the members' an' all that. Later kid."

And with that Nick Fury vanished into the night.

---

While two souls became one on the dance floor at the Middleton Junior/Senior Prom, two persons watched from the refreshment table.

"Those two know that there's NO PDA like that allowed at the Proms that Steve Barkin chaperones," said Vice Principal Barkin.

"Major 'Bulldog' Barkin, back off and leave 'em alone or deal with me," quietly growled a voice to Barkin's right.

"If anyone's earned the right to get a kiss like that it's those two!"

"Colonel Fury, Sir! What are you doing here?" said Mr. Barkin.

"Relax Steve, I'm checkin' ta see if my nephew took my advice, looks like he did. Great job Ron."

"Really Sir?" said Mr. Barkin.

"Really," said Fury, "Do me a favor Steve, Keep leanin' on Ron, he needs it to build character."

"Yes Sir, I'll do that."

"Thanks, I'll see ya around, enjoy yer semi-retirement," said Fury as he vanished into the crowd.

FIN… for now.


End file.
